


to tear out my heart all because of you

by sweet_peach_tea (orphan_account)



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Probably somewhat ooc, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sweet_peach_tea
Summary: A single friend can't cover up the scars.Or they argue, and Vincent cares too much and then too little.
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	to tear out my heart all because of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BokChoytheAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokChoytheAlpaca/gifts).



It’s quite common nowadays for Vincent to get home to a quiet audience.   
He tries to look for Jerome in the mansion, a place which once seemed like a haven but now is more akin to a prison.   
“Jerome?” He calls out, but only silence greets him, deafening, crushing him with the echo of his own cry. Vincent exhales, closing his eyes and opening them again. It doesn’t work. “Fine.” He says to the one who is not listening, and goes off to find him in the maze.  
The living room is empty. The kitchen is empty. The bedroom is empty.  
Finally, crumpled over the toilet in his bathroom, it is the man he has been looking for.   
“Jerome.” Vincent whispers. His wheelchair is nowhere in sight.   
He sighs. Filling a cupped hand with water, he splashes it gently on Jerome’s face. He doesn’t stir.   
“I can’t believe I have to do this again.” He drags Jerome’s limp body to his own bed, only meters away, and settles down to watch him.   
He observes the man’s features. His face looks as if it was carved by the finest sculptor, with every detail carefully planned out and designed beforehand.  
It is truly beautiful to him, and he thinks of it as he falls into a dream which is certainly more peaceful than the life he currently has. 

Even when Vincent wakes up Jerome isn’t there. He huddles the blanket closer to him, but thinks of Jerome and pulls himself up.   
He is sitting at the dining table, back to the bedroom. Vincent considers whether he should sneak past him or confront him.   
However, that decision is made for him when Jerome turns his head and sees him standing there. His glare is penetrating, making Vincent wonder if he’s standing there naked.   
“You’re up early.” Jerome simply says, and Vincent notices the bottle next to him.   
“Why are you drinking again?” She 

“You gave me a reason to live, but I’m still not happy.” Jerome clinks the glass he was pouring down, defiant in retaining at least a little dignity.  
“Then what else can I do? I work for us, I care for both of us, and I want the best!” Vincent cries out, the tears already flowing down like the waterfall of emotions that’s tumbling on them both. “It…it won’t make you happy. What you’re doing.”  
“I know it doesn’t make me happy. But at least I’m not sad.” Jerome replies, and throws the last of the whiskey down.   
Vincent’s phone vibrates as his alarm goes off. He wipes the tears off his face. “I have to go. I have a flight today. To Asteroid 134340.”  
He walks away but is halted by Jerome’s voice.   
“I don’t know why I’m friends with you at all. Deep inside, I hate you, in a way. Look at you. Aren’t you the most perfect golden child? Even with your shitty genes you still managed to get into one of the most prestigious positions in the world. And me, with one fucking setback and I just lose everything. I’m so jealous of you and you can’t even see it.”  
Vincent wants to respond, but he doesn’t know what to say.   
“God, just go. Please. Thanks for everything but…”  
The next words are left unspoken, but they both know what he wanted to say.   
Vincent opens the front door.  
“I love you. I loved you.” He says, and escapes.   
From outside, Vincent hears the glass shatter, and he wants to cry, but he has no tears left to fall. 

Soon he’s in the familiar hallways of Gattaca Aerospace Corporation, lining up with his colleagues to leave this world. The events of the morning are still in his mind, but Vincent has blocked it all out, as an event so unsavoury yet familiar to him. Déjà vu runs through his mind, but his mind desperately screams, trying to stop it, to focus on the mission ahead of him and the wonder of going to space again. It doesn’t work.   
His phone rings from an unknown number, and he picks it up, mumbling an apology to those around him.   
“Hello?” Vincent asks, his crewmates eyeing him.   
“This is the hospital. You were the first emergency contact on Jerome Morrow’s medical file. He’s fallen down a set of concrete stairs. He’s been badly injured, and he’s also got a slight concussion. His blood alcohol concentration is also dangerously high.”  
“I see,” Vincent says, trying to make his voice as neutral as possible.  
“He’s barely conscious, but he’s calling for you. Are you available? It could potentially calm him as he is currently quite agitated.”  
Vincent looks around at the silvery walls, and at his crewmates, and of the map of his journey into the stars.   
“Tell him I’ll be there soon.”   
“Alright. Thank you, sir.”  
The soft click of the phone tells him the call is over, and he numbly puts it in his pocket.   
“Anything wrong, Vincent?” A fellow crewmember asks.  
“No, nothing.” He replies. “Let’s get on the ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
